Talk:Aquaman
Black Manta his father? When was it revealed that Black Manta was his father? :Greg Weisman revealed it in an answer to an Ask Greg question I believe. 05:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it was earlier than that, in an interview they (Greg and Brandon) were doing about the series before the pilot had even aired. -- Supermorff 16:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::In the comic summary of 'Whats the Story?' it says that Kaldurs father is a minion of Black Manta. :::He thinks his father is Calvin Durham. More about that in issues #14 and #15. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 19:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::How did he come to be Calvin Durham's adopted son? Is Sha'lain'a his biological mother? Ombra Lupo (talk) 15:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::We don't know. If we did, it'd be in the article. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Move Great. I can't move it without wrecking the history. Can an admin please revert this move? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 12:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kiss Ummm Rocket kissed him on the cheek. ... What Were We doing again? xD 16:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Edge of the cheek, edge of the lips. Neither is completely correct. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Human/Atlantean Hybrid Kaldur'ahm's father is Black Manta is a Human and his mother Sha'lain'a is an Atlantean so doesn't this make him a Human / Atlantean hybrid? Leowilk 18:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Enough with the hybrids. Besides, Atlanteans are humans. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC)' ::No. Leowilk is right. I mean Superboy and Red Arrow are correctly listed as what they are. And if "Atlanteans are humans" then why have distinguishing species? I say he should be correctly listed as a hybrid. Atlanteans are not simply humans otherwise they would not be distinguished as such. They have different physiologies and are not exactly humans. Banan14kab 10:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::At most, Atlantean is a race no different from Asian or Celt, there are physiological differences there so but "they're all human". Besides producer makes it clear that Atlanteans are nothing but human. Superboy actually has alien in him and RA well it's not a natural human state whereas Atlantean is. In short, No.Regulus22 10:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::What he said - except I was too busy looking for where Greg said that. He said it, though. All Atlanteans are humans. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sourceage: this and also this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Name change I believe he goes by a new name, possibly "Manta"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought they called him Manta at one point, but it was a bit unclear. 23:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I heard Wonder Girl call him Aqualad in the scene in the Bioship. Cari1994 23:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that seemed like not the whole Team know about his betrayal... 23:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::If going to change the name it should be his full name Kaldur'ahm into we get a clear idea what he is calling himself. Roene ::::I'd hate to rename his page and then... BAM! he's just a double agent; he's "Aqualad" all along... ― Thailog 20:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::And he's still Aqualad in the credits.--'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC)' :::::Thailog makes a good point while potentially spoiling it. :p Most of them still refer to him as Aqualad, but this is only because he was one of them, which is understandable. It's probably best to wait it out. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Darkest" revelations So, he's a member of the Light now? Or were they just saying they trust him? I'm a little confused here... 15:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I think that was left purposely ambiguous. ― Thailog 15:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure he was just about to discuss his membership, as in not quite yet but maybe in five more minutes. 16:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Extent of his powers In the pool fight in "Summit", he conjures up five water snakes that don't come from his Water-Bearers. Do you reckon it's enough to say his hydrokinetic skills have improved? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Atlantean name In his infobox, the Atlantean spelling of his real name is labeled as an alias, but it's just... the Atlantean spelling of his real name. So I think it should be placed in the "real name" row in brackets next to the english spelling. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC)